There are a wide variety of life-threatening circumstances in which it would be useful to analyze, and sequence a DNA or RNA sample, for example, in response to an act of bioterrorism where a fatal pathogenic agent had been released into the environment. In the past, such results have required involvement of many people, which demand too much time. As a result, rapidity and accuracy may suffer.
In the event of a bioterrorist attack or of an emerging epidemic, it is important that first responders, i.e. physicians in the emergency room (their options or bed-side treatments), as well as for food manufacturers, distributors, retailers, and for public health personnel country wide to rapidly, accurately, and reliably identify the pathogenic agents and the diseases they cause. Pathogenic agents can be contained in sample sources such as food, air, soil, water, tissue and clinical presentation of pathogenic agents. Because the agents and/or potential diseases may be life-threatening and be highly contagious, this identification process should be done quickly. This is a significant weakness in current homeland security bioterrorism response.
A system and method are needed which can identify more than a single organism (multiplexing) and indicate if a species is present, based on the genome comparison of nucleic acids present in a sample.
Rapid advances in biological engineering have dramatically impacted the design and capabilities of DNA sequencing tools, i.e. high throughput sequencing, which is a method of determining the order of bases in DNA, yielding a map of genetic variation which can give clues to the genetic underpinning of human disease. This method is very useful for sequencing many different templates of DNA with any number of primers. Despite these important advances in biological engineering, little progress has been made in building devices to quickly identify the sequence [information] and transfer data more efficiently and effectively.
Traditionally DNA sequencing was accomplished by a dideoxy method, commonly referred to as the Sanger method [Sanger et al, 1977], that used chain terminating inhibitors to stop the extension of the DNA chain by DNA synthesis.
Novel methods for sequencing strategies continue to be developed. For example the advent of DNA microarrays makes it possible to build an array of sequences and hybridize complementary sequences in a process commonly referred to as Sequencing-by-hybridization. Another technique considered current state-of-the-art employs primer extension followed by cyclic addition of a single nucleotide with each cycle followed by detection of the incorporation event. The technique, commonly referred to as Sequencing-by-synthesis or pyrosequencing, including fluorescent in situ sequencing (FISSEQ), is reiterative in practice and involves a serial process of repeated cycles of primer extension while the target nucleotide sequence is sequenced.
Thus, a need exists for rapid genome identification methods and systems, including multidirectional electronic communications of nucleic acid sequence data, clinical data, therapeutic intervention, and tailored delivery of therapeutics to the proper population to streamline responses, conserve valuable medical supplies, and contain bioterrorism, inadvertent release, and emerging pathogenic epidemics.
The current system is designed to analyze any sample that contains biological material to determine the presence of species or genomes in the sample. This is achieved by obtaining the sequence information of the biological material and comparing the sequencing information against a data base(s). Sequence information that match will indicate the presence of a genome or species. Probabilistic matching will calculate the likelihood that species are present. The methods can be applied on massively parallel sequencing systems.